Zielony promień/10
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Zielony promień Partya krokieta. Pobyt w Obanie dał się braciom Melwilom dobrze we znaki i oni zaczęli już nietylko liczyć dni lecz i godziny. Wszystko szło wcale nie tak jak chcieli. Nudy jakie trapiły Helenę, jej uciekanie od ludzi, brak uprzejmości jaką okazywała względem Arystobula Ursiklosa i nawzajem zbyt małe zajęcie jakie tenże okazywał względem niej — to wszystko przyczyniało się do obrzydzenia braciom pobytu w Obanie. Barometr tymczasem pozostał nieczułym na zmartwienia braci Melwilów i nie chciał pokazywać zmiany na lepsze a pomimo ich opukiwania go palcami, strzałka nie poruszała się ani na włos. Ach, te nieznośne barometry! Nareszcie przyszła braciom Melwilom nowa myśl do głowy i jednego popołudnia zaproponowali miss Campbell rozegranie partyi krokieta — w nadziei że ją to cokolwiek rozerwie. Pomimo że w partyi miał uczestniczyć Arystobulus Ursiklos, Helena zgodziła się na przedłożenie. Trzeba zaznaczyć, że bracia Melwill uważali siebie za najlepszych graczy w całej Wielkobrytanii. Gra ta, jak wiadomo, bardzo jest lubianą przez damy, dlatego było w Obanie kilka placyków przeznaczonych do gry w krokieta: były one suto wysypane piaskiem ubitym następnie tłukiem. Każdego wieczoru piasek polewano wodą a co rano gładzono maszyną specyalną — to czyniło placyk równym i miękkim jak aksamit. Arystobulusowi zaproponowano zagrać partyę krokieta, przychyliwszy się do przyjęcia na siebie tego wielkiego trudu, stanął on na czas oznaczony do walki. Przekonany był o sobie, że co do tej gry równo mocnym był w praktyce jak i w teoryi — jak matematykowi przystało. Co się tycze miss Campbell to ją czekała jedna nieprzyjemność: mieć za partnera Arystobulusa Ursiklosa. Lecz czyż mogło być inaczej? któżby miał tyle odwagi żeby zmartwić braci Melwilów, chcąc z nich zrobić przeciwników! ich, którzy duszą i myślą stanowili jakby jedną istotę! ich, którzy całe życie byli sobie przy krokiecie zawsze partnerami. — Miss Campbell, rzekł do niej Arystobulus Ursiklos przed rozpoczęciem gry — szczęśliwy jestem że będę pani partnerem, a jeżeli pani pozwoli, to jej objaśnię cokolwiek z dziedziny uderzeń... — Mister Ursiklos — przerwała Helena odprowadzając go na bok — trzeba pozwolić wygrać wujom. — Wygrać!? — Tak — ale to trzeba tak zrobić, żeby oni tego nie zauważyli. Oniby się bardzo zmartwili gdyby przegrali. — Ależ pozwól pani — zamruczał Arystobulus Ursiklos — wystudyowałem krokiet geometrycznie i mogę się tem pochwalić! Ja zrobiłem wyliczenie długości linij, wielkości łuków i mam pretensyę.... — A ja mam tylko jedno życzenie: sprawić przyjemność moim kontrpartnerom. Zresztą oni grają doskonale, uprzedzam pana o tem, — i wątpię czy pańska nauka zwycięży ich zręczność. — Zobaczymy — mruknął uczony, postanowiwszy w głębi duszy nie poddawać się — pomimo prośby miss Campbell. Tymczasem przyniesiono na placyk wszystkie przedmioty potrzebne do krokieta: młotki, kule, łuki, numery. — Ciągnijcie państwo losy! zakomenderował Sam, gdy numery złożone były w kapeluszu. Brat Sam miał zaczynać grę. Zażywszy tabaki, z miną uroczystą przystąpił do gry. Dosyć było zobaczyć jak on lekko się nachylił, głowę zwrócił na bok, jak ściągnął nogi zgiąwszy cokolwiek kolana dla lepszej równowagi — aby poznać w nim prawdziwego amatora gry w krokieta. Opisawszy młotkiem półokrąg w powietrzu, Sam uderzył w kulę i kula przeszła zrazu dwoje wrót a przeszedłszy trzecie, przystanęła w czwartych. Jak na początek było to znakomite i w tłumie przypatrujących się dały się słyszeć pochwalne głosy. Przyszła kolej na Arystobulusa Ursiklosa. Był on mniej szczęśliwym: czyto wskutek niezręczności czy chybnięcia, trzy razy musiał zaczynać nim kula jego mogła przejść pierwszą bramę, a po przejściu jej zatrzymała się obok drugiej. — Środek ciężkości tej kuli musi być nieprawidłowy, źle ona zrobiona — tłómaczył miss Campbell. — Wujaszku Sebie, ty zaczynasz! zawołała Helena, nie słuchając uczonych objaśnień swego partnera. Seb okazał się godnym swego brata; jego kula przeszedłszy dwie bramy stanęła obok kuli Arystobulusa Ursiklosa; Seb krokował go; przeprowadził swoją kulę w następną bramę i znów skrokował kulę młodego uczonego i silnem uderzeniem wyrzucił go precz z pola. Przez cały czas Ursiklos stał nieporuszony a twarz jego zdawała się mówić: „i cóż, i my zrobimy nie gorzej”, najspokojniej poszedł po swoją kulę. Miss Campbell wzięła swoją kulę i zręcznie przeprowadziła ją przez dwie bramy. Kiedy panna Campbell już dostatecznie przekonaną była że ona partyę przegra, zaczęła grać staranniej i okazywała przy tem daleko większą zręczność, niż jej partner — który mimo to nie przestawał udzielać jej nauk. — Kąt odbicia zawsze równy jest kątowi upadku — mówił pokazując przy tem jaki kierunek kula powinna była przyjąć od uderzenia. Trzeba korzystać.... — Korzystajże pan sam z tego! — odpowiedziała miss Campbell — wyprzedziłam pana o trzy bramy. Arystobulus Ursiklos rzeczywiście pozostawał poza wszystkimi. On z 10 razy próbował przejść przez środkową bramę, a zawsze napróżno. Paqna Campbell miała prawo być niezadowoloną ze swego partnera: grała ona dobrze i wujowie nie przestawali prawić jej komplementów z tego powodu. Oprócz tego grała z wdziękiem, tak że każdy z upodobaniem patrzał na nią, tylko jeden Arystobulus Ursiklos nie zajmował się nią. Młody uczony wrzał od gniewu. Partya przeciągała się w tych samych warunkach, gdy wtem zaszła nieoczekiwana okoliczność! Ursiklosowi udało się nareszcie skrokować kulę brata Sama, i w myśli postanowił on sobie zegnać ją precz z placu. Ustawiwszy swoją kulę obok kuli Sama, udeptał starannie trawę naokoło nich, postawił lewą nogę na swojej kuli i zamierzywszy się, uderzył z wielkim zamachem po kuli Sama. Równocześnie z tem rozległ się po placu straszny krzyk; był to wykrzyk wielkiego bólu: nieszczęsny niezręcznie skierował młotek i zamiast kulę, z całych sił uderzył się sam w nogę. Biedak zaczął stękać i skarżyć się na swoją dolę — do czego istotnie miał powód, lecz co niemniej było śmieszne. Bracia Melwilowie natychmiast przystąpili do niego i zaczęli troskliwie wypytywać jak się czuje. Na szczęście uczony mąż miał na sobie buty z grubej skóry a to znacznie osłabiło siłę uderzenia. Wahadłem (vadius), tłómaczył krzywiąc się od bólu — jakiem był mój młotek, opisałem koło koncetryczne z domniemanem kołem na ziemi a że za krótko trzymałem trzonek — więc ztąd uderzenie. — Chodź pan kończyć partyę — zawołała miss Campbell, my i tak jej nie wygramy. — Kończyć partyę! krzyknął Arystobulus z nieukontentowaniem, — poddać się? Nigdy! Biorąc za podstawę formę wyliczenia, to bardzo prawdopodobne że... — Dobrze, będziem grać dalej, — rzekła miss Campbell. Lecz żadne formułki ani wyliczenia nie pomogły młodemu uczonemu do wygrania partyi. Kilka jeszcze uderzeń a bracia Melwilowie skończyli partyę, kiedy Arystobulus Ursiklos nie zdążył jeszcze przejść pierwszych wrót. Ażeby pokazać swoim wujom jak jej nieprzyjemnie jest przegrać, miss Campbell uderzyła energicznie swoim młotkiem po kuli, tak, że ta szybko przebiegłszy placyk, przeskoczyła nasyp okalający i trafiwszy na kamień podskoczyła a wskutek inercyi, jakby Ursiklos powiedział, potoczyła się z pagórka na dół ku brzegowi morza. Traf nieszczęśliwy! Nad brzegiem morza, jak raz w tem miejscu, siedział młody artysta przed stalugami. Kula przeleciawszy przez leżącą na ziemi paletę z farbami i niemi pomazana, uderzyła w blejtram i przewróciła go. Artysta obejrzał się spokojnie. — Zazwyczaj uprzedzają o tem gdy ma nastąpić bombardowanie. Tu coś niebezpieczny kraj — powiedział. Przeczuwając, że się stanie coś niedobrego, miss Campbell pobiegła za kulą. — Ach, panie rzekła zmieszana zwracając się do artysty — przebacz mojej niezręczności! Młody człowiek wstał i uśmiechając ukłonił się grzecznie stojącej przed nim pomieszanej pięknej panience; przytem widocznem było, że jej zakłopotanie bawiło go. Przed miss Campbell stał ten sam nieznajomy, który o mało nie zginął w wodowirach Corryvrekanu...